Torchwood
by JubJubFanFic
Summary: A fanfiction based off the TV series Torchwood
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood Fan fiction

TORCHWOOD HUB:

"What's the story then, Jack?" Gwen asked, approaching him, he snapped out of his daydream.

"Just another weevil case... I'll deal with it. You take the night off" he said, folding his arms, and giving Gwen a plastic smile.

"No, its okay, I can help. I told Rhys I'm taking another shift and he's gone out with his mates. I don't want you to be alone Jack, you should never be alone..." Gwen said, nodding insecurely. Why is he being so secretive? What's wrong with him? : Gwen thought.

"Gwen. That is an order. Go home." Jack said, he flicked his eyes down where a glimmer of a metal barrel shone in the light. Gwen gasped and it was then that she realized what Jack was doing. Terror tore through Gwen's heart and she blinked hard. It's real. A gun was pushed into Jack's torso, just below his left elbow, pressed against his immortal skin. A gun. Gwen shifted on her feet nervously.

"Go Gwen. But stay frosty." He said looking her deep in the eye. Gwen turned slowly, occasionally looking back as she slowly sauntered to the exit, waiting for something to happen. She strolled through the tomb-stone, cog door and once out of sight, slipped behind the wall. Cautiously, Gwen pressed her ear against the wall, trying to listen in on the conversation... What the hell? : She thought.

"Over there..." the unidentified voice ordered, Jack obediently followed the instructions. "What do you want?" Jack said seriousness in his voice. "Just give me the glove, okay? I'm watching you so any moves and I'll shoot I swear!" the person said...

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi guys I'm Jubilee,

So this is my first ever fan fiction, please contact me and give me feedback. I'd like to know whether or not to continue with this or not.

Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen's p.o.v

I took a deep breath before gripping my gun in it's holster and swinging round the exit with my pistol pointed towards them. "Drop your weapon!" I shouted. Jack's head whipped round to see me and he sighed. With a fateful look on his face, he shook his head but I ignored him. I took a step forward, blinking and gulping hard I took a step forward into the sticky light. I can't do it: I thought. "No!" the man shrieked, shaking his gun. He was becoming what we call in the police force as; volatile. Keep your distance – I reminded myself. He could blow any second. I shifted around, scared and trembling. He suddenly strode forward uneasily, clearly out of focus. The tension stiffened. Carelessly, he aimed the gun towards Jack's head, loading the gun. Jack froze, muttering under his breath. It was now or never; make or break time. I clenched my teeth and forcing both hands over the trigger of the gun, I thrust it forward. There was a bang, the force caused me to shake and stumble backwards. Silence fell and I took a deep breath. Flustered and shaken up, I rose up and brushed the hair out of my face to find...

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Please give me feedback guys, I need to know what to do next


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was staring straight at me. He was shouting to me as I began to clamber up but I couldn't hear him until suddenly, his voice registered. "GWEN!" he shouted. My senses came alive; I noticed that Jack had been handcuffed but the culprit was nowhere to be seen. Despite the agony, I rose to my feet prepared to run to Jack but suddenly; I felt a hand reach up and sift through my jet black hair until it gripped in his fist and yanked backwards. I screamed hoarsely, the pain was unbearable. Before I knew what was happening, I heard a click and I felt the sharp grip of handcuffs around my wrists, behind my back. I then felt a cold barrel press into my skin; like with Jack. A gun. I flinched as he reloaded the pistol and I immediately slowed my breathing. The culprit was behind me.

Looking up to the ceiling, I tried to listen for Jack's voice. "Gwen.. Take it slow. Don't make any moves, he will pull." Jack said, kneeling less than 6 feet away. I then felt the man lean in close to me...his breath tickled my cheek and I strained to hear his whisper over Jack's shouts. "You should listen to Jack. He knows what he's talking about." He said. Stunned, I stood frozen on the spot. I recognized his voice. Where the hell from!? : I thought. I felt the scratch of his unshaven stubble against my cheek and neck as I turned away in disgust. Trembling with anger I made graceful eye contact with Jack. "So, now we're all singing from the same song sheet... I'm gonna tell you what's happening." The man said, he looked behind him at the door and then returning to me and shifting on his feet, his grip still tight on me. "I have to go now..." he continued, licking his lips. "Oh really? The party was just getting started!" I joked, laughing afterwards. He moved his hands lower and gripped harder, I shouted, the pain pulsing through my body, the veins on my neck began to stand out. Tears welled up in my eyes and began to dribble down, I couldn't stop them.

I clenched my teeth and silence hung over us until it was broken. "You're not funny you know, now, I'm gonna go. Busy, busy, busy. People to kill, stuff to steal and lives to destroy.. I can't stay." He chuckled. This was sick and twisted. He continued : "Don't follow me; or I will find you and I will kill you..." he said, and with that he loosened his grip on me and violently pushed my head first forward, I stumbled and fell into Jack's lap. Looking up at Jack before the unidentified motherfucker scarpered. I rolled over as Jack sighed and looked into my eyes. I sat up next to him, Jack frowned at me apologetically. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah... fuck." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

End.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, please give me feedback, I'd like to know what to improve on **

**Jub Jub x**


	4. Chapter 4

Torchwood: Chapter 4

Gwen's p.o.v

I stared out of the window in my apartment, rain pounced against the glass. The drizzle poured down the glass pane and I sighed deeply. Reluctantly, I snapped the switch on the kettle and the slow rumble of the water bubbled violently, silence slinked around and the room and hung in the atmosphere. All of a sudden there was a bang at the door and the atmosphere cracked and the silence shattered to the ground. It was Rhys.

"Gwen!" Rhys exclaimed, dropping the keys on the couch as he entered into the lounge. "Hey!" I replied, tearing myself away from my thoughts. I couldn't shake the feeling of the intruder yesterday. Rhys leaned in to kiss me and I melted in his arms, I inhaled a deep breath through the nose, taking in the smell. Until I recognised something, and I froze again. That smell. It was the same aftershave as the gunman we met yesterday used! Fear clutched my heart and horror gripped my voice. I couldn't talk. Rhys pulled away, smiling. I smiled back nervously. What the fuck do I do now!? It was him we saw yesterday! I know it, I'm sure of it! I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out, I gulped hard, my sapless throat swallowed a dusty breath, which rubbed my oesophagus raw. I choked, coughing and spluttering. "Are you okay?" Rhys asked, concerned. I took a deep breath and croaked out a 'yes'. Although that was lie. Finding out the possibility that my boyfriend may be a criminal and targeted me! Had he lied to me!? "Oh! Look at the time; I've got to go... Rhys, I'm so sorry! But I'll be back in a bit yeah?" I said, heading towards the couch. I pinched the keys in my fingers, they jingled until I squeezed them. I whipped round to say goodbye. Rhys frowned. "Oh... okay then." He said, coldly. "Oh and by the way, yesterday how was work?" I asked, challenging him. "Yeah... good. It was alright." He said, nodding unsurely. "No dilemmas?" I pressed. "No, as a matter of fact." He replied, clenching his teeth. "Okay!" I said, smiling and turning away. I opened the door to face the opened heavens. Rain bulleted down in front of me. "It's bullshit Gwen, y'know that? You bitch!" he called after me. Heartbroken, I fled the house and dropped into my car. Thrusting the key into the ignition, I yanked my hand round and the engine roared to life. Shit. Shit. The car sped down the road and round the corner into the square.

I strode into the hub, and threw my keys down onto the table, frustrated. "JACK!" I roared. Jack ambled out of his office and approached me with a tense look on his face. He could tell something was up. His big, blue eyes gleamed at me and I burst into tears, I crumbled in Jack's strong arms. Whimpering, I dropped to my knees and Jack crouched down next to me. "What is it? Gwen?" He asked, holding me. Oh Jack, he was always there for me. I paused and brushed my listless, black hair out of my face. Looking him in the eyes, I wiped away the tears and Jack smiled at me. His face was so close to me, so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek and it tickled. Suddenly his eyes interlocked with mine. I was about to do something that was crazy and I knew I would regret it but I wanted it so bad. What the hell!? I sat up and thrust my lips into his! I kissed him, passionately. Our lisp sealed and I could feel Jack's hands grab my waist. Gently, my own hands reached up to his and I held his clean cut jaw tightly. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself – I had no control over my hands! I was all over him, until, Jack gripped me by the shoulders and pushed me away. We both gasped, his hands still resting on my shoulders. Panting, Jack pulled me up and we stood face to face. Then slowly, his hands dropped to his sides. "Why are you doing this?" Jack asked me. Fuck.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi guys!

I know it's been a LONG time since I updated and I'm really sorry but here's the next chapter! I'm still getting to know how to use this website so sorry abou the wait but I hope you enjoy! Please give me more feedback about the story and perhaps where it should head as I am open to ideas. Thank you. Shoutout to **xRachelBrowniex** amd **unshakespearean** for supporting me!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gwen's p.o.v

"Jack, Jack... the gunman who was here yesterday..." I started, but Jack began to look concerned. I cupped my head in my hands. "Oh Lord! Jack... It's Rhys!" I exclaimed, looking back up to him. Jack laughed. "I don't understand" he finally said. "The gunman who was here yesterday... It's Rhys! I know it Jack! Trust me! I know it!" I explained to him. "What do you mean? It can't be!" he argued, I turned away, stressed. "It is Jack! I know it, okay? Bloody hell!" I cried as I began to break into tears. "God Gwen, how do you know?It could be anyone!" He asks, approaching me and pulling me into a hug. I squeezed him tightly. "I could tell Jack. He's been so distant latelyand I hugged him this morning and it was the same smell, and the same voice, and breath, it felt the same Jack! I just know... So... I left before I cried and he called me a bitch Jack, and he said this was all 'bullshit'! I think he knows..." I exclaimed, breathless, pulling away. The tears rolling down my cheeks. "You gotta look after me Jack, I need you. Please.." I begged, standing closer to him and looking him deep in the eyes. His hand reached up and he cupped my face in his hands.

"Gwen, I will do everything in my power to protect you. You are beautiful." He said, his words lingered in the air and I smiled. "Thank you" I said, I wiped the tears away before all of sudden I felt Jack's hand round my waist, he pulled me in closer and smiled at me. Our faces were inches apart. We froze in that moment. The silence hung over our shoulders until Jack's hand continued up my backto my head and I clutched him tighter. I giggled and sighed as he played with my hair. "Gwen I'm crazy about you..." he said, I shut my eyes. I'd waited so long to hear that... When suddenly , Esther and Rex arrived. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife.


End file.
